<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort Character by yugkooker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688162">Comfort Character</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkooker/pseuds/yugkooker'>yugkooker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi loves Bokuto, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto - Freeform, Bokuto and Akaashi, Bokuto loves akaashi, Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo is mentioned once, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, akaashi - Freeform, bokuaka motivate each other, bokuto is akaashis comfort character, mental health, sad/bad ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkooker/pseuds/yugkooker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort Character<br/>– a fictional character NOT identified with, but is loved and provides comfort to an audience or individual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort Character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning. I'm not the best writer i apologize in advance.</p><p>furthermore, it is not specified but Akaashi is depressed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>My name is Keiji Akaashi and I am 22 years old. I'm a manga editor and a manga artist and right now, I am working on a popular manga series about a boy named Bokuto Koutarou. He’s my beloved comfort character, and it is an honour to be able to lead out his perfect life (which he deserves). Although there is some angst (what manga doesn’t have angst these days?), it is a great story.</em> </p><p> </p><p><em>So am I hallucinating right now? Have I really lost my mind?</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How did I end up walking into my office one chilly morning to come face-to-face with Bokuto himself?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi flipped through the pages of the new chapter of the manga he was in charge of editing. As a manga shonen editor, he enjoyed his job more than anyone could tell (only because of how monotone his facial expressions are). </p><p> </p><p>The manga he is in charge of editing is his favourite. The storyline, the art, and dialogue are always enjoyable and suit his taste. However, there's something more to the manga than those factors. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p> </p><p>A silver-platinum-haired lively boy - and the main character of the story. Moreover, it's not a romance. It’s a coming of age story following Bokuto and his journey of understanding himself and excelling at University volleyball. </p><p> </p><p>This character was special to Akaashi, a comfort character of sorts. He didn't kin Bokuto; he loved him. Bokuto is the character that, if he were real and in Akaashi's reality, he would be the one Akaashi would look up to and sneak glances at in class. Bokuto would be the guy Akaashi would approach and break him out of his comfort zone by offering a coffee date (the treat is on him). </p><p> </p><p>With a hopeless sigh, Akaashi finished his work and organized the splay of sheets of paper scattered on his desk. He hummed to himself quietly as he put away the loose articles of paper and prepared the office to leave it for the night. The clock struck 11:30 pm, revealing how late it's really become. The silence of the company building undoubtedly accompanied the nighttime as Akaashi prepared to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling on his coat and grabbing his bag, Akaashi locked the door to the office and beelined out of the building. His face was met with the cold chill of the night, making him pull his scarf up to cover his nose, mouth, and chin. With one last glance toward the building, he began his 10-minute walk home.</p><p> </p><p>Alone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi woke up to a constant buzzing of his phone at the night table beside his bed. His alarm hasn't rung yet, indicating it’s too early to be bombarded by so many texts. He slowly grabbed his phone and unlocked it to see Udai had been spamming him endlessly. Too tired to read all the texts, Akaashi simply dialled the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi!" </p><p> </p><p>"What are you spamming me about so early? My shift isn't until-"</p><p> </p><p>"You need to get over here right now. I'm losing my mind!" Udai exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't news. Let me sleep." Akaashi sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Udai paused, silence joining the two. "HEY! Bastard. Anyway, come here, asap. I'm asking this as your coworker. It has to do with our manga." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi blinked as he was hung up on and stretched his way out of bed. "He owes me for this.." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stalked his way into the building and found Udai pacing around in their shared break room. "I'm here." He sighed, annoyance laced in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Udai jumped and stared at the other man. Akaashi furrowed his brows and waited for Udai to talk. "Well?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just... um… Okay." Udai coughed, his nervous behaviour pissing Akaashi off slowly. "Go into your office, you'll see." </p><p> </p><p>"Udai, I swear to god if you forced me to start work early, I will be so pi-"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi froze as he opened his door and looked into his office.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear I'm not a thief!" a man exclaimed, jumping to turn and face Akaashi. Akaashi's eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly shut the door, turning to look at Udai.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey hey hey, why'd you shut the door on me?" The voice was panicked.</p><p> </p><p>"What the <em>fuck </em>Is Bokuto doing in my office? How is this possible?!" </p><p> </p><p>Udai shook his head, he was just as confused. He whipped out one of their manga volumes and showed Akaashi the eraser marks on every page. It was only Volume one, but Bokuto had been erased out of every page. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked at Udai, alarmed at what the hell was going on. "But he's still in the other volumes. I don't know?!"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You go home, take a nap, and hope to wake up out of this dream."</p><p> </p><p>"What about-"</p><p> </p><p>"I will deal with this. It’s probably just a fan who looks exactly like our character and wants compensation or some promotion job.”</p><p> </p><p>Udai nodded hesitantly, thinking for a moment before putting his things away, his coat on, and leaving.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto Kotarou."</p><p> </p><p>"... Is that really your name?" Akaashi eyed the white-haired man. They sat across from each other in the office, Akaashi at his desk chair and 'Bokuto' on a chair that faced Akaashi. </p><p> </p><p>"I’m pretty sure it is unless my parents lied to me about it." Bokuto retorted. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi frowned and looked down at the hardwood of his desk. He thought for a moment, then looked back up at Bokuto. The two locked eyes and didn't let go. "Do you know where you are?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. I was fixing my hair for a new day and noticed my mirror had an odd dirt mark on it. When I leaned in to wipe it, I ended up here,  about to wipe the wall." Bokuto explained thoughtfully, his hand scratching the back of his neck. "What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi."</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi… Nice to meet you, although in a very odd way." Bokuto smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi smiled back, a chuckle leaving him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"So you're a manga editor, that's awesome! I play volleyball." Bokuto beamed as he ate the ramen in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"I know," Akaashi smiled, watching the other. Bokuto shot Akaashi a questioning look before he realized his mistake. "I mean, I can tell you're a sports guy. Your physique makes it obvious."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto nodded. "Aha, thanks. Do you play sports?"</p><p> </p><p>"I used to play volleyball in high-school."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto smiled. "Position?"</p><p> </p><p>"Setter." </p><p> </p><p>"Wow! you have to set for me sometime." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nodded, a soft smile expressed on his lips. The two of them enjoying each other's presence in the restaurant. However, anxiety lingered in the back of Akaashi's mind from the predicament he's found himself in.</p><p> </p><p>"It's confusing how everything looks the exact same yet so different... I feel so lost, and my memories are hazy as shit." Bokuto sighed. Akaashi felt for the man, this was all confusing. A whole manga character coming to life - moreover, his own comfort character. He was just as confused, shocked, yet a tiny bit wonderous.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll help you get back home, Bokuto." Akaashi nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto froze, surprised at the kindness of the stranger. A stranger that had started to become familiar to the white-haired man. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As the two of them walked to Akaashi's home after their ramen stop, their silence lingered as the evening mood hugged them. Bokuto stopped walking, causing Akaashi to pause too.</p><p> </p><p>"Let’s play that!" Bokuto pointed toward a machine filled with prizes. Akaashi tilted his head with a confused expression. "I'll win you a toy as compensation for helping me out." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi let out a chuckle and nodded. Both of them walked and stood before the machine. He inserted a few coins for Bokuto and watched his endless tries on winning any plushy. Akaashi did nothing but laugh at the game, bokuto, his expressions and determination. It was cute and endearing, especially from someone Akaashi adored so much. From someone in the wrong place, yet looked so perfect to be here with Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>"I got it!" Bokuto cheered. He hastily crouched down and grabbed the prize plushy, smiling brightly. Akaashi appreciated the machine's glow reflecting off of Bokuto's face - it was a handsome sight. Akaashi took the bunny plushy and smiled at it.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Bokuto-san." </p><p> </p><p>"!" Bokuto flinched, his face heating up just a tad. He bit his lip before nodding. "N-no problem!" </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi turned around, nodding his head in the other direction. "C'mon, it's getting late." Bokuto walked right by Akaashi's side, the two of them going home.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes, and sleep here, and getting me food, and-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi chuckled. “You’re in an odd predicament and ended up in my office. I’ll take care of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto flushed, feeling embarrassment within him as his face heated up. He walked over to the couch, taking a seat beside Akaashi. Akaashi was watching the television, a random show playing. “You live alone?” Akaashi nodded. “Ah, I live in a dorm with my friends. I hope you don’t mind my company.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m more than happy to have company. It’s boring being alone.” Bokuto smiled, appreciating that Akaashi didn’t see him as a bother or whatnot. Bokuto gazed around the home's space. It was a relatively nice size – however, it seemed too big for one person to inhabit. </p><p> </p><p>“I wonder how I ended up in your office… kind of like magic.” Bokuto wondered out loud. “Do you believe in magic, Akaashi-kun?” </p><p> </p><p>“I believe in magic,” he nodded</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Bokuto smiled. “But only one type of magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a secret,” Bokuto smirked. “I’ll tell you when we find my home.” </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed loudly. “Is that a challenge?”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto huffed and then nodded, “Yep!  a challenge.” His gaze landed on a framed jersey hung up on the wall. “Hey! Is that your volleyball jersey?” He jumped up to his feet and walked over to take a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Akaashi hummed. “It’s a special memory might as well do something special with it. I booked off from work for the rest of the month so we can figure out your situation.” </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto spun around and looked at Akaashi with surprise and guilt. “Don’t worry. There are plenty of editors that can take over my half of the work. I just have to go in tomorrow morning and give out my left-over paperwork to the others.”</p><p> </p><p><em>We’ll get you home.</em> He thought to himself. “Anyway, you can choose to sleep anywhere that suits your comfort. I can sleep on the couch if you want a bed. Mine is pretty comfy.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto frowned and gently grabbed Akaashi’s wrist. “Are you crazy? You’ve done so much already, and you’re giving up your bed? No way.” He shook his head and uttered quiet ‘nope’s over and over. Akaashi chuckled quietly and took advantage of their close proximity and touch. He moved his hand to hold Bokuto’s to lead him to the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming that you’re okay with a cuddle buddy then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m perfect for cuddle buddies!” Bokuto cheered as the two entered the bedroom. He stepped into the room, admiring the setup. Akaashi slowly let go of Bokuto’s hand and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “Your room is nice. Big bed! Perfect for sharing.” He nodded, inspecting every little thing with interest. Akaashi’s mind raced as he adored the other. His chest felt warm and comfortable – the feelings of admiring his comfort character intensifying because he was real, in front of him, breathing and living. </p><p> </p><p>Then the warmth vanished as realization dawned on him. <em>This must be a dream.</em></p><p> </p><p>He felt lightheaded from the sudden rush of emotions doing a 360 on him. The euphoric feeling suddenly being drowned in quicksand. He shuddered at the thought and took a seat at the bed as Bokuto gazed at the variety of pictures hung on the wall. “You were a cute kid,” Bokuto hummed. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi blushed and scratched his forehead. “I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto paused and turned to gaze at the other, an unreadable glint flashing in his expression. He stepped over to the light switch, switching off the light, then beelined to sit right beside Akaashi. “You okay? Actually, dumb question, but I mean that… like…” Bokuto pondered for a moment before continuing. “If something is up, you can talk to me. After all that you’re doing for a stranger like me. It’s the least I can do.”</p><p> </p><p><em>You aren’t a stranger.</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi appreciated him and his efforts, and it was overwhelmingly too real. He adored how his hair wasn’t gelled up and that he seemed sincere and soft and how the lamp’s light reflected a perfect glow. A glow that emphasized the beautiful hazel-golden colour of his eyes. He was beautifully too tangible as his hand held Akaashi’s with a reassuring squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Bokuto wrapped an arm around Akaashi’s waist, pulling the two of them down onto the bed. They shifted around and comfortably positioned themselves under the blanket. They faced each other with Bokuto looking down at Akaashi. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Akaashi perked up as he opened his eyes to look at the other. Bokuto nodded, patiently waiting. “Will you be here when I wake up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where else would I go? I’m here rent-free,” He chuckled. Akaashi smiled at the way he humoured the serious intent of the question, lightening the mood. He shut his eyes once again, and the last thing he remembered before sleep took over was the steady breaths of Bokuto. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was nervous, to say the least. No, he wasn’t worried about his work being passed on to the hands of other employees. Not because he took a month off. The reasons behind his anxiety were; 1) Udai did not remember yesterday’s events at all, and 2) Bokuto is home alone, and anything could happen to this dream-like reality. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sped walked home after the three last hours he spent at the office. It was colder than yesterday, and the wind emphasized the sound of the painful erratic beating of his heart in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>He hastily grabbed his keys, unlocking the door to his home and rushed in. His sweat was cold, his face red, and his nose was frozen. The buzzing feeling in his face and ears amplified as he met the heat of his home. A sigh escaped him while he pulled off his scarf and undid his coat. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto smiled. He wore Akaashi’s apron. Akaashi froze before laughing at the way the other looked. Bokuto seemed lost and clueless at the hysteric reaction of the other before looking down at himself. “Ah.. so is there flower all over my face too?” He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nodded while walking toward the kitchen entrance Bokuto had occupied. “What are you doing?” he asked. Bokuto pointed toward the kitchen island, displaying his baking efforts. Regardless of the mess, the smell was terrific, and Akaashi looked over at the freshly ready cookies. “Red velvet?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm, I saw a commercial on your TV and craved it. It took me a while to find everything I needed in your kitchen, but obviously, it was a success.” He grinned while his eyebrows moved along as he spoke, emphasizing the idea of his baking skills. “So? Try it!” </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi picked up one of the ready warmed cookies and broke it in half. He watched as the melted chocolate inside stretched out. Before being able to take a bite, one of the halves was taken out of his hand. “You’re taking too long here,” Bokuto raised the stolen halve to Akaashi’s lips. The smell was even better this close and influenced Akaashi to take a bite. “Hey! That’s the reaction I wanted to see!” Bokuto laughed loudly (and proudly). </p><p> </p><p>“It’s delicious,” Akaashi said after finishing the bite. “You’re amazing.” Akaashi took another bite, enjoying a little too much. “I could get used to coming home to this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make me sound like a domestic housewife,” Bokuto laughed as he poured sugar into a bowl of every other ingredient mixed in. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Bokuto-san, be my wife and make me cookies every day,” Akaashi replied nonchalantly. He enjoyed the cookies and eating them as if he were a kid, watching his mum bake. Bokuto blushed and shook his head exasperatedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say things like that! Anything you wish for may come true.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As Bokuto showered, Akaashi walked over to his desk in his room and pulled out the largest drawer. It was filled with all of the published volumes of the manga. He pulled out the very first volume and frowned at all the panels that missed Bokuto. It was as if he were erased or that the shonen manga company accidentally published unfinished volumes. It didn’t make sense. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly pulled out volumes 2-15 and noticed that Bokuto was missing in all of them except for 6. He was in volume 15, but only in the ending half of it. It seemed to be like a process. The important question now, what does this mean? He put the books back and thought about it quietly. They were almost finished with this series, and now this happens. </p><p> </p><p>There are only 40 volumes published so far. Akaashi had ample time to figure things out before they reach the last volume, or so he hoped. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They had take-out sushi for dinner. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something? It’s personal, so you don’t have to tell me, but I’ve been wondering all day.” Bokuto watched Akaashi pick up a sushi role with his chopsticks. He nodded for Bokuto to continue. “Why did you ask me if I were still going to be here in the morning when you woke up?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi slowly lowered his chopsticks. He looked down at the sushi role on his plate and sighed. Before Bokuto could take back the question, Akaashi began. “After I graduated high school, my parents… their relationship had worsened. They fell out of love,” Akaashi frowned, and Bokuto felt an odd conflict within him. “I always hoped they could fix their issues, but it was impossible, I guess. I fell asleep, still hoping to wake up to normalcy, but I woke up to an empty home instead. I think having someone keep me company triggered me a bit-“</p><p> </p><p>Before he could continue his ramble, his hand was held by Bokutos. It was held so gently that it screamed reassurance. “You must’ve been lonely.” Akaashi nodded, his gaze locking with Bokuto’s. “Then I’ll make sure this will be the best month you’ll ever have.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi expressed a smile of gratitude; however, it was small and soft. No matter how much gratitude he expressed, Bokuto only saw dread. “You’ll leave me too, though, and I’ll wake up the same every morning just like before.” Bokuto squeezed Akaashi’s hand softly. Concern etched in his expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, once I find my home, I’ll make sure to always come to you. Every day, there won’t be a day we won’t see each other. You'll grow sick and tired of me, and I won’t care. I'll hit you with a volleyball if I have to."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi blushed. “Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The nights became a repetitive scene. A good week and a half had passed since Bokuto's appearance. A close proximity of the two individuals who grew a greater liking to each other everyday amplified their affection and enjoyment of each other’s presence. One believing they were a stranger intruding in someone's home, while the other felt nothing strange about Bokuto. He knew him inside out and became even more infatuated with his tangible form. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be here when you wake up, sleep well." Bokuto smiled and rubbed his cheek against Akaashi's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p> </p><p>A small kiss was pressed to Akaashi’s head, lulling him to sleep. It was as if Bokuto’s kiss was magic that pushed for Akaashi to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi woke up before Bokuto. He didn't move but simply took the time to gaze at the sleeping expression he held. However peaceful he looked, Akaashi couldn't help but notice the change in Bokuto's hair. It seemed - whiter. Some of the dark grey highlights had turned white and it alarmed Akaashi. It couldn't simply be an issue of dye fading out - that can't happen overnight. </p><p> </p><p>Without hesitating, Akaashi slowly raised his hand to comb his fingers through Bokuto's hair. There weren't many grey streaks. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Bokuto blinked open his eyes and lopsidedly smiled toward Akaashi. "What are you doin'?" He mumbled. His morning voice is one thing Akaashi could never get used to - a fact he'll keep himself. <em>Damn Udai for making this perfect specimen of a man.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Nothing just wanted to feel your hair. I don't think I ever mentioned that I like the colour." Akaashi sighed as he lowered his hand back down to rest on the pillow. Bokuto zoned out for a second before chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's sleep more. 'M tiiiired." He yawned and threw an around over Akaashi's waist, pulling him closer. "It's like hugging a teddy bear." He groaned and quickly knocked out. Akaashi flushed a deep red and inhaled the scent of Bokuto. A home, warm, orange filled scent. It calmed Akaashi's nerves, and he shifted even closed into Bokuto's embrace. </p><p> </p><p>"Just a bit longer." He mumbled, shutting his eyes as well.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I'm SO excited!" Bokuto exclaimed as he walked onto the gym court with Akaashi. They had gone to a nearby gym and took over one of the volleyball courts to do some free play. "You better set for me real good Akaashi-kun."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm the best. Let's see if you can even suit my sets." Bokuto gasped dramatically at the sass and felt even more energized for this session. </p><p> </p><p>It was not a disappointment at all. They were the perfect fit - perfect partners on the court. After hours of just going back and forth and taking breaks, the two were on their backs on the ground panting and sweating. "Gym ceilings always freaked me out," Akaashi breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto didn't reply. Akaashi turned his head to look at the other and revelled in the confused expression he wore. "I... I don't remember what our Gym ceiling looked like. I don't think i ever really looked up at it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Is all Akaashi could think of replying. "You're not missing much."</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest, It's frustrating how jogged, and selective my memories are."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked back up at the gym ceiling. "What do you remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"I remember that I'm graduating my final year in Uni soon. I was planning to become a volleyball pro for a few years before settling down with someone and having a family." Akaashi listened quietly. </p><p> </p><p>"I remember baking with my sisters every weekend. God, they're probably worried sick about me right now." Bokuto frowned. This time, Akaashi reached out and held Bokuto's hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember my best friend, Kuroo… He’s probably pissed about me disappearing on him.” He chuckled. It wasn’t full-hearted, though—just a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I promised you. I’ll get you home." </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Akaashi-Kun." </p><p> </p><p>Although Akaashi seemed reassuring, his other free hand shook. He was anxious and felt conflicted. <em>Is it selfish to be glad he's here sharing these memories with me? I've gotten used to his company.</em></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's been erased up to Volume 24 now. It's only been two weeks, and the anxiety about this phenomenon itched at Akaashi all over. He didn't understand. Honestly, he didn't even know where to start in solving this problem and time seems to move faster each day. </p><p> </p><p>It was odd. How did they come to decide on a single month as their timeline? It's as if it were an affirmation. If something didn't happen by the end of the month, Bokuto would face some sort of danger. Or that Akaashi was thinking of this situation in a worser light than it really is.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi!" Bokuto exclaimed. Akaashi flinched. He walked out of his bedroom and turned to look at Bokuto. He wore one of Akaashi's coats, a smile on his face. He waved his hand over, and Akaashi took note of it. He walked toward Bokuto in confusion before being wrapped up in his scarf and being helped into a coat. "Come, let's go!" </p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p> </p><p>The two left the home, Akaashi following Bokuto. They stopped a few feet away from home. Bokuto still hadn't answered Akaashi. Suddenly, something cold touched Akaashi's forehead. He and Bokuto both looked up and watched as little white puffs floated down. </p><p> </p><p>"To see the first snowfall of the winter season." Bokuto smiled. As Bokuto watched the snow, Akaashi gazed at Bokuto. His hair was completely white now, but it only seemed to bother Akaashi. The liveliness of his gelled-up look had dulled over time to the point where Bokuto simply stopped gelling it up. He looked younger, and Akaashi couldn't help admire him. </p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank's for always comforting me." Akaashi turned his gaze to look back up at the cloudy sky that dropped endless puffs of snow. "You probably won't understand it, but you've brought me lots of comfort from the moment I first saw you. You appeared to me after I confronted loneliness. Oddly, it happened twice. The first time... I'll tell you another time, and the second time in my office." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi hadn't noticed, but Bokuto had looked away from the snow and watched Akaashi speak. His mouth hung open slightly, and his body was warming up, although they were standing in the wintery air. It seemed that Akaashi's words enveloped Bokuto into a heartwarming hug. "Akaashi.."</p><p> </p><p>"You've helped me in more ways you'd ever understand. I thank you for that." Akaashi smiled softly; his gaze hung onto the snowfall. "I've never experienced the first snowfall with anyone, not even my parents. I'm very happy to spend it with you."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They held hands that night as they slept. However, when Akaashi awoke, he couldn't feel Bokuto's hand firmly. He was holding it, but it felt too light. </p><p> </p><p>He said nothing of it. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto disappeared up to volume 31 now. Three weeks and a few days in. Akaashi Assumed chapter 40 would be reached next week, the final day of the month. He frowned and looked out the window. A snowstorm had ravished Tokyo in lots of snow. He put the books away and looked at the mirror, hung on the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's eyes widened at his reflection. His eyes were sunken, dark circles evident in his eye bags. He looked sick. </p><p> </p><p>Walking to the kitchen, he listened to Bokuto finishing his shower and walking to <em>their </em>bedroom to change. Akaashi took some medicine made for colds, hoping he wouldn't have to spend this last week sick. </p><p> </p><p><em>Last week.</em> </p><p> </p><p>"What a depressing statement." He mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>"What did ya say?" Bokuto walked into the kitchen, smiling at Akaashi. He shook his head and stepped over to Bokuto. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, don't worry." He smiled. "Let's spend the day at home today, the weather is kind of rough out there."  </p><p> </p><p>If Bokuto flinched, Akaashi didn't catch it. He walked past Bokuto to the living room couch, sitting down and patting the space beside him. Bokuto frowned, then shook his head, walking over to Akaashi's side and sitting down. </p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, can we talk about something?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" </p><p> </p><p>"I saw a book on top of your desk..." Akaashi's eyes widened, and he hastily turned his gaze toward Bokuto. His expression filled with confusion, sadness, and wonder. "Is that the manga you've been working on?"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn't answer. He stared at Bokuto, hoping for answers he didn't want to catch. He hoped to all the gods and spirits that Bokuto didn't piece it all together. As the silence between them dragged on, only their breaths being heard, Akaashi finally nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it about, Akaashi?" </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi gulped. He felt anxious, and dread filled him up. His hands shook as he reached out to Bokuto’s, enveloping them with his own. He couldn't physically feel them but sensed them there nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>"It's about a boy..." Akaashi bit his lip, holding it back from shaking as he spoke. He looked up from their hands and locked gazes with Bokuto. Akaashi's eyes widened. Bokuto expressed a smile, a gentle smile that seemed more painful to Akaashi than comforting. He didn't realize his eyes were glossing over in wet tears as he continued to explain the story. "His name is Bokuto Kotarou."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's face crumpled, his vision blurring with tears. He was frustrated and confused. <em>Why is he smiling? Why can't I feel his hands? Why? Whywhywhywhywhy?</em></p><p> </p><p>"He's a university volleyball player. H-he's my beloved comfort character." Akaashi stuttered as his tears streaked down his cheeks. "He's you." </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto nodded, the smile never fading as Akaashi's body shook with sobs. He didn't understand why he was crying. He didn't know why he felt so scared. Bokuto leaned over, wrapping his arms around Akaashi. </p><p> </p><p>"It sounds like a great story. I'm kinda lucky to have a character named after me like that." He chuckled. They both laid down on the couch and didn't mind the squished closeness. Akaashi gripped Bokuto's - his own - hoodie as his body shook from his cries. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t leave me,” Akaashi’s voice sounded and felt broken. “<em>Please</em>. I can’t be alone anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto rubbed Akaashi's back, hoping to calm him down from his panic. "Akaashi, remember when we talked about magic?" Akaashi nodded, not having the energy to hum a reply. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to tell you my answer now." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"To me, magic is <em>love</em>. Akaashi, you are love." Bokuto gently pointed a finger at Akaashi's chest. "This right here is magic. Full of magic. Full of love and great things. And I am so happy to be that motivational comfort for you. I am always forever <em>your </em>beloved magic." </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto bundled the crying man into the closest hug he could manage. As if he were a big fluffy bear hugging its baby. </p><p> </p><p>But instead, it was just Bokuto Kotarou hugging Keiji Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re never going to be alone. I’m a comfort character for a reason.” Bokuto rubbed his cheek against Akaashi’s head, his own tears pooling in his eyes. “Thank you for always taking good care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Bokuto pressed a longing kiss against Akaashi’s head. The magic lulling the crying boy to sleep just like every other night they spent together.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi awoke to a headache.  He slowly blinked open his eyes but instantly shut them at the light illuminating his home from the windows. He sighed shakily and decided to relax for a few more minutes. The silence was bearable. </p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes wide and noticed the the silence came with a lack of <em>something. Someone.</em></p><p> </p><p>His eyes were teary, dry, and red. His head felt on edge to exploding from a migraine, and his chest felt heavy. "B-Bokuto?" His voice cracked, and his throat felt dry. </p><p> </p><p>He sat up shakily, his breathing quick and his eyes wide as newfound tears pooled. He shakily stood up and wobbled hastily to his bedroom. He rushed out the volumes and splayed them out on his desk. A gasp escaped his lips as he grabbed the first volume. He stared at the cover, Bokuto holding a volleyball with determination. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi fell to his knees, hugging the book to his chest as he cried silently. And soon, the silence was filled with his loud sobs as he hugged the book tighter. The tighter he hugged, the more he believed <em>he'd </em>end up in Bokuto's world. "C-come back, you idiot! You promised. day You promised you'd be there when I woke up!" He sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>"You-You promised to see me every day when you found home. How will you see me now?! How?!" He hunched over, his sobs loud and breathless. He was lightheaded and felt the quicksand sinking him into his carpet. It all felt so wrong. </p><p> </p><p>"You promised!" He choked out as blotchy tears dropped onto the cover of the book. </p><p> </p><p>"Come back… <em>please."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's been a few days, and Akaashi felt zoned out. He's become desensitized going back to work – apparently, he was recommended to take a mental health leave, not that he booked the month off himself. He became desensitized to the manga. But never desensitized to Bokuto. </p><p> </p><p>However, there are only minutes left until midnight until the final release of the final volume of the manga. Akaashi looked up at the mirror of the bathroom, his eyes tearing up again. </p><p> </p><p>The official release felt like an official ending to his beloved comfort character. His phone buzzed suddenly, and he watched through a blurry tear-filled expression at all the texts rolling in. </p><p> </p><p>12:01 AM. His phone is filled with congrats from coworkers and friends. However, his hands gripped the sink as his body shook from the cries that filtered the silence of his washroom. </p><p> </p><p>"He's never g-gonna come back now. It's o-over.." He sobbed, his grip tightening as his knuckles turned white. Akaashi shut his eyes, the endless buzzing of his phone becoming a deafening sound to his ears as he sobbed. And sobbed. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't want closure. Yet here it was. Akaashi's eyes remained shut as he sobbed, his head tilting back. His chest heaved for breaths he couldn't seem to catch. </p><p> </p><p>The mirror didn't reflect Akaashi. It reflected Bokuto, who frowned. The reflection disappeared right as Akaashi opened his eyes and crouched down. He hugged himself, trying to will away the sadness that overwhelmed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I at least help you get home?” He cried as he clutched his chest, the heavy feeling overwhelming him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stepped back and stared at the newly framed picture he’d hung up beside his framed jersey. He’d gotten a poster of Bokuto and found the perfect frame for it. Somehow, the house felt just a tiny bit less lonely with the poster.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi did not understand the last few weeks. They felt like a fever dream yet so real. He still questions if it really happened. The photos on his phone were full of pictures he thought he took with Bokuto, but they only showed Akaashi alone. Alone at the ramen restaurant, alone in the kitchen, alone in his bedroom, and alone at the plush toy game machine. It was as if once Bokuto found his home, his existence in Akaashi’s world had been erased to put Bokuto back into his own.</p><p> </p><p>But, one photo stood out to him. It was taken during the moment of the first snowfall. The picture was of the snow on the ground with two sets of footprints left behind.</p><p> </p><p>He changed his phone’s home-screen and lock-screen to the photo.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Authors note at the end of the final volume:</p><p>Akaashi Keiji:</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto, I never had the chance to tell you about the first time I met you. The first time you comforted me. It was when I drew you for the first time. Thank you, my beloved comfort character, for being a magical element that motivated me everyday. </em>
</p><p>The final Volume was called: <em>Magic.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!! I'm so sorry for my terrible writing. this was originally just gonna be a short comic drawn out but i really wanted to write it out too.</p><p>thank you so much for the support and i really hope you enjoyed despite my bad writing! </p><p>As my comfort characters, i really wanted to write out an idea about akaashi or bokuto having their own comfort character so this is it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>